Hell Raiser
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: Katerina Isabelle Flamming Daughter to John Gilbert and Isobel Flamming little sister to Elena read her life and what she has to do for her loved ones to live ...
1. Chapter 1

hey I finished watching vampire diaries season one on disc and thought why not write this yes ive seen the tv series but i got both seasons at home anyways this is based around the episodes Isobel & Founders Day which are the last two episodes of season one I will continue this on into Season two ...

Disclaimer : Dont own Twilight or Vampire diaries they belong to  
>Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith only add the parts that are different ( bella's life and growing up plus adding her into the story )<p>

Everyone has a destiny I found mine when my mother told me of what she had done when I saw her the day before my 12th birthday . As a baby she left me in the hands of my father Johnathon Gilbert my older sister Elena was left with my uncle and his wife 1 year before my birth then she ran off on John , who had me taken care of by nannys till I was 8 then I was mainly at school then stayed at a friends place .

I was walking home from school the day before my birthday when she called out to me " Katerina" yes thats right im named after my ancester full name Katerina Isabelle Flamming (Gilbert) Turning to face Isobel and said " Hello Isobel " she sighed and said " Is that anyway to speak to your mother ? " glare in place I said " My mother left me not even a month old now What do you want? " walking next to me as I continued home Isobel said " To Explain why " nodding I opened up my front door inviting her in we sat drinking coke as she told me about her life every little detail about her and John , Elena then Alaric told me why she ran who turned her and the reason she wanted to be changed when it was late John walked through the door standing up I hugged him he kissed my forehead while watching Isobel pulling back I said " She has told me dad I am feeling tired so I'll go to bed now night ... see you soon Isobel " she nodded John hugged me before I went upstairs .

That wasn't the last time I saw Isobel but then again the next time she visited she treated me like shit it was a 2 years later she had pets with her John left me with her for a while had the business shit to do more like have a life anyways when I ran to my friends and stayed there till my 15th birthday moving about from california and towards virginia.

But first I went to forks washington just to relax for a bit I met a different type of vampire and some shapeshifters fell in love with Edward got attacked by james a nomad who drinks human blood still sparkle vamp thing is the coven I was hang out with the Cullens were vegies only drank animal blood.

During this I was staying with Charlie a family member on my mothers side that she didnt talk to cause she was 'dead' and all . On my fake birthday at a party I did not want i got a paper cut Jasper tryed to protect me cause with me being Edwards singer or something stupid that sparkles have only Jasper and I knew the truth the family thought Jasper was attacking me even alice the seer .

Eddie pushed me into a pile of glass plates then pushed Jasper into the piano since he wanted to act all goodie goodie golden boy . Three days later he took me into the woods and dumped me it went like this . I was pretending to be 17 turning 18 instead of my age 14 yrs old and 7 months . When I got home from school I saw Eddie waiting for me we went for a little walk in the woods I could still slightly see the house but I knew my way out Edward said " Bella We're Leaving " I said " we're as in ? " his eyes tinted with amusement he said " My family and myself . I dont love you never did never will you were just a pet . " snorting I said " Whatever Eddie go have fun fucking Tanya " then i went packed my shit and left telling Charlie I was going home .

When I was 2 months away from my 16th I met Alaric when he was checking out my dads house near Mystic Falls . I was hanging out with the vamp henry when they came but i only met Alaric not Damon Salvatore because Ric did a sweep off the house ,I had told Alaric my name was Belle which is partly true but not. I headed into Mystic Falls when they left after getting rid of henrys body , Isobel was who they were looking for and she was coming to them bringing her two new pets of course a gay male and a chick she'd killed the two from when I was with her .

Putting my necklace and ring on I grabbed my leather jacket before heading to the grill and sat in a booth watching Alaric drink then Isobel was next to him "Hello Ric " Isobel said to Alaric He turned to her " Isobel" . She told him what she wanted and he told her to get fucked basically following them to the parking lot I saw Isobel threaten him before taking off then I headed off as soon as Alaric saw me .

-Time Skip-

Isobel wanted the invention to give to John I followed the salvatores to the boarding house where Bonnie Bennett was pretending to diactivate it I grabbed it when I was near it , Damon said " who are you ? " I looked him up and down before saying " Belle , Tell Isobel to give Jeremy back and she'll get this meet her in town center " Elena nodded though she didnt know who I was Besides a part of my middle name .

When she was meeting mum she acted like she had it ( went like in the episode ) then when she had to give it to Isobel she said " we dont have it Isobel this chick came and took it" I walked out without Isobel noticing took the key out put one made of cardboard in it and gave it to damon before hiding so Isobel didnt see me he handed it to her she was an idiot believed it was it and yeah left .

We headed to the boarding house as soon as we were all inside Elena said " So who are you really " turning to look into her eyes I said " Elena Im your little sister " she gasped and sat down on the couch taking in what I said . Damon called Alaric he came over and said hey to me as soon as he was in everyone was in shock .

Everyone was here now the witch too I told them my name who my mother was and told them I knew my father but wasnt going to tell who just yet saying that damon was right with his guess then told them I was here to save a few people . Anna came in looking at us and whispered" Katerina " looking into her eyes " Annabelle " I replied .

My father had killed Pearl and planned to kill Anna but what my parents didnt know was I was a witch thanks to Emily she had come to me in a dream told me I was a witch being alone I was a very powerful witch I could bring back the dead even vampires .

Pulling Anna into a hug as she began to cry Jeremy walking in the door behind her I whispered "Jeremy " he nodded before pulling Anna into his arms calming her down a little " Bring her back rina please " Anna begged I nodded before heading off towards Pearl.

Sitting next to Pearls body in the house they had stayed at candles lit around I began the spell muttering the spell as I moved my hands around bottle of blood on the ground next to pearl . Muttering the last of the spell I looked at Pearl taking the stake out of her heart she gasped coming back to life handing her the blood I put all the candles out ending the circle Pearl changed before following me outside to the others .

" Mama " Anna called running into her arms the reunion was cool my phone rang " Hello Daddy " John said " Hey Rina meet me at the grill ok hunny ." smirking I said " sure dad bye " hanging up i turned to Pearl I said " stay in hiding John shouldnt know your alive I would rather live to adult hood. " Before getting on my motor bike and heading towards the grill Pearl moving to the boarding house and they were to relax but stefan was still drinking human blood I knew that .

-Time Skip-

Founders day the parade had just finished the tomb vamps were here grabbing Anna and Damon I said " Get the others outta here Stefan and Elena plus anna get Jeremy out of here no stopping to talk " she nodded I knew Damon would go after John making sure Elena knew Anna had Jeremy I told Matt to drive instead of tyler with them knowing me they trusted me and I told tyler to be careful they drove home Heading over to the building ahead of the others I walked into the building just as dad left turning the fire away from me.

I walked down saved the mayor from a vamp grabbing him and damon and walked upstairs when I got out I saw Stefan , Elena and Bonnie dropping Damon I took the mayor to the sheriff's office I said" Liz im sorry about my father John he was trying to protect me from vampires I saved the mayor for you " Carol hugged him I went with them to their house he gave me the moonstone then I used magic to appear in the pantry of the gilberts kitchen seeing katherine about to chop my fathers fingers off I threw her into the table as I jumped out of the pantry.

Standing in front of my dad " Hello Katherine " she growled and said " Who are you ? " nodding to dad I said " Katerina Flamming Elena's little sister have fun kissing my mate bitch ? " she growled but snapped her head to the door as Elena opened the door she ran out the back door I sizzled her skin a little Elena came in seeing me infront of John and said " Why are my bags here ? " glaring at her since damon liked how she looked like pierce I said " katherine happened . Dad you alright ? " he nodded before heading to his room.

Turns out that Tyler had still reacted and Caroline was in hospital I followed Elena to the hospital as soon as I saw stefan I growled and said " You shouldnt be here neither of you " he growled at me as Damon walked through the door Turning as Liz walked through the door " How is she ? " Matt asked her Liz told him what ws up then turned to me and said " Come with Damon next meeting please Katerina . " nodding as she went to get a coffee .

There we go first chapter will continue GV but yeah Im gonna start watching second season all I remeber is caroline gets changed , katherine put in the tomb and elijah problem also Klaus coming .

ciao for now

ZRF


	2. Chapter 2

im so sorry my life is really confusing and i dont wanna spill anything but i really am sorry i havent been writing heres a few story chapter to own up for it

Disclaimer : Dont own Twilight or Vampire diaries they belong to  
>Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith only add the parts that are different ( bella's life and growing up plus adding her into the story )<p>

ZFR

previously ...

Turns out that Tyler had still reacted and Caroline was in hospital I followed Elena to the hospital as soon as I saw stefan I growled and said " You shouldnt be here neither of you " he growled at me as Damon walked through the door Turning as Liz walked through the door " How is she ? " Matt asked her Liz told him what ws up then turned to me and said " Come with Damon next meeting please Katerina . " nodding as she went to get a coffee .

continued..

Bonnie and Elena were talking to Damon I listened in "Heal her Damon" Bonnie said "Alright but if I do me and you have a truce" Damon replied she shook her head " No but you will do it anyway for Elena " Bonnie said before walking off but Elena and Damon quickly spun when they heard Bonnie gasp falling to the ground as I gave her pain .

Elena ran over to Bonnie "Stop it , Katerina stop it right now " my head snapped up to search Elena's eyes she looked angry I smirked before spinning on my heel and walking away , they would soon learn you dont mess with me and my connections or you get hurt. In the end Damon healed Caroline while they were all out I snuck into the boarding house and went to Stefan's room I searched that whole room looking for Esther's necklace then I remembered Elena's necklace.

It may be a surprise but with being a powerful witch I knew alot and I knew how to stop the curse therefore Elena being safe and klaus's hybrid side trapped forever, running down stairs not caring about the mess I left theres Damon and Stefan walking through the door so I quickly duck into Damon's room opening the window I jump but it wasnt a jump down it was a long jump to near the forest the boys run outside turning I wink at them before bolting to my car.

Laughing my head off I park in the school car park where the carnival will be tonight I sit out of site when out of my car waiting for caroline to come she wouldve killed this guy but I am going to stop it Caroline appeared "Stop Caro" she stopped turning to me she said " help me please" I nodded turning to the guy I told him to leave he did i cut my arm a bit and offered it to caroline she started drinking.

waiting a bit I heard the others coming "Alright Caro thats enough" she nodded pulling away I helped clean her up as Bonnie , Elena and Damon appeared "Put the stake down , she will be fine" he nodded throwing it then Bonnie got angry I stopped the fire "You idiot bennett wait you dont deserve the name you abuse your magic Emily would be dissapointed" Bonnie finally understood.

She was in the wrong and I was more powerful there was a legend passed down about me "Bonnie your diarys and stuff is there anything about the hell raiser? " she nodded than looked at me and gasped "Katerina the hell raiser the saviour" smirking I winked before turning to caroline "Come we must get you home... oh and here this will help you with the sun" handing caroline a ring I had spelled alone with a necklace which had the stone and spelled aswell .

Caroline put the on then we headed to the Forbes residence I knew Damon was following me even the Elena had tried to stop him , Caroline walked straight into the house "the necklace will make it so you can also walk into houses without needing to be invited but only by those you know like around here" Caroline nodded hugged me then went inside closing the door.

Sighing I turned and walked down the path only to see Damon leaning against _My _car "And how may I ask did you get into my car " running a finger down his arm he gulped before quickly smirking and swung my keys on his pointer , Damon always had been the bad boy lucky me I loved bad boys.

Damon opened the passenger door for me I smiled before climbing in he closed the door behind me and sped to the driver seat before long we were driving I realised towards the salvatore boarding house, looking over I caught Damon's eye "when you were in our home what were you looking for ?" turning to Damon I looked into his eyes than said " Elena's necklace I need it, there is trouble coming and its heading straight to you three" he nodded.

Pulling to a stop out front his door he said "And you shall get that miss flamming" I smiled kissing his cheek I walked inside knowing Damon was still standing there in shock " Elena , Stefan you here ? " god I hated calling her name , hated saving her too but it must be done , "In here" walking into a room I saw Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric , Elena and Stefan all sitting there sitting down I made sure I was in Damon's favourite chair he slowly came in they started talking I tuned out staring at the fire than all of a sudden Damon blurred and yanked the necklace from Elena's neck.

Dangling in front of my face was Esther's necklace the amulet she could use it against someone if she wished I took it looking over it before I stood up and moved letting Damon sit in his favourite chair putting the necklace around my neck I checked my hidden pocket in my jacket to see if the moon stone was still there seeing it was I nodded to myself.

A cough brought me out of my thoughts "Why do you need my necklace Katerina " spinning to Elena she is glaring at me "you dare look down on me Elena Im much more powerful and I have my reasons " she scoffed but kept quiet with a look from Stefan .

Pouring Damon a glass I walked to him and passed him it while sipping on my own after making sure no blood was in mine , he smiled at me making the others gasp I rolled my eyes before rubbing damons shoulder then jumping into his lap he glared playfully "Do you mind ?" then pushed me off I jumped up tipping my drink on him smirking he growled and chased me .

Giggling as I went I ran upstairs and into to Damon's room locking the door quickly the diving for the covers of his bed, " katerina , open the door please " Damon said you could hear the mischief in his tone I stayed quiet, then the lock clicked he'd opened it dont know how but he did, then I was pounced on , pinned and tickled I squealed and laughed until I could barely breath.

We sat there talking for a bit getting to know eachother he told me his story and I told him mine he is now really pissed off with cold ones and wanted to hunt edward down and than I decided it was time to show him grabbing his hands I whispered "trust me" he nodded I showed him the vision emily had shown me about him and I being mates.

he gasped when it was finished "we're mates ?" ...

cliff hanger :) dont worry next chapter has been started wow that was quick to write ciao for now

ZFR


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Dont own Twilight or Vampire diaries they belong to  
>Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith only add the parts that are different ( bella's life and growing up plus adding her into the story )<p>

hello again writing and reading theres a difference n I had been reading more than writing but mainly real books not fanfiction and then just sitting at my computer I went on this site and now I am writing again well heres the next chapter

ZFR

previously...

We sat there talking for a bit getting to know eachother he told me his story and I told him mine he is now really pissed off with cold ones and wanted to hunt edward down and than I decided it was time to show him grabbing his hands I whispered "trust me" he nodded I showed him the vision emily had shown me about him and I being mates.

he gasped when it was finished "we're mates ?" ...

Continued...

Scared the main emotion running through my body nodding I said "We are mates" reason scared was running through me is I had just shown damon that we were mates the vision I was given by Emily and denial or rejection were things that scared me , the hell raiser was scared that Damon her mate would reject her seems pretty stupid but thats life.

Damon must have felt that I was feeling this because he made me look at him "Katerina Isabelle Flamming dont you dare feel that I may not have known you long but I am starting to feel an emotion I have never felt in my life well that was real anyway , Katie I think I love you ", I was frozen Damon Salvatore had told me he loved me.

After a few seconds of shock I smiled grabbing Damon by his neck and pulled him into a kiss which he replied with straight away kissing me back with so much force moaning slightly as he did , nipping at his lip I of a sudden I am pinned to the bed Damon on top of me a perfect thought comes to mind me being me I grind upwards rubbing on him on purpose loving the sounds he makes while he grinds back.

With a nip at Damon's neck I lean back and whisper "I think I love you too" he smiles before pulling me into another kiss I slide his jacket down his arms than my hands slide slowly down to the hem of his top I pull at the hem he sits up as I pull the top off he growls when he sees my smirk, than strips me down I was moaning with his actions while he did.

Licks and bites all over my neck make me want to pin him so I do just that flipping Damon and I lucky for me I had that little bit extra of strength Damon looks up at my with those sexy blue eyes of back I unloop his belt biting my lip slightly knowing he was watching me I slide his pants off and notice he had gone commando _hmm nice_ I thought as I admired his body while he admired mine "Beautiful" Damon muttered before reaching up and pulling me into a kiss.

I gasped slightly when all of a sudden I was pinned to the bed my hands held above my head looking up at Damon I see his eyes are a mix of dark blue going close to black with lust he leans onto I could feel him rubbing against me looking into his eyes I see the unsaid question with a nod of my head I was in a mix of pain and pleasure before it turned fully to pleasure.

Knowing if my parents found out what I had just done with Damon salvatore they would kill me I smirked and continued to thrive in the pleasure,Damon stuttered out "Katie...I..Cant..Hold..." feeling Damon release brang on mine moans, groans and heavy breathing were all that was heard while we both calmed down falling asleep in eachothers arms.

I woke up Damon was laying on his back while I lay with my chin resting on his chest he looked so peaceful I peppered kisses all over his chest before kissing him which he replied to after waking up pulling away I giggled "Morning" he smiled and replied "Morning minx" I laughed and I saw him smile.

Pecking his lips softly I questioned "So favourite dance style?" looking at him curiously "um close contact with all the grinding, closeness and lust" Damon replied with a wink I giggled while he thought about his question "prefered 1st and 2nd language?" Damon questioned a curious look in his eye.

Replying with "English and Italian my love" which he said "Siete miei katerina" in the most sexiest drawl of Italian it made me want to squirm by the glint in his eye I knew that Damon knew what Italian made me do " Come siete miei damon" I reply winking at him before quickly jumping up not caring I was naked swinging my hips to Damons closet Grabbed one of his button-ups put that on along with my underwear than walked downstairs.

I heard Damon jumping up knowing he would be down soon skipping into the kitchen I found pancake mix and began to cook pancakes switching the radio on the my favourite dance channel and singing along with songs I knew then perfect by pink came on and I just had to sing along with it.

-Katerina singing-

Made a wrong turn  
>once or twice<br>dug my way out  
>blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated,Misplaced<br>misunderstood  
>Miss"No way its all good"<br>it didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken<br>Always second guessing  
>Underestimated<br>look im still around  
>Pretty,pretty please<br>don't you ever,ever feel  
>like you're less than<br>less than perfect  
>pretty,pretty please<br>don't you ever,ever feel  
>like your nothing<br>you are perfect to me  
>Your so mean(your so mean)<br>when you talk(when you talk)  
>about yourself<br>you were wrong  
>Change those voices(change those voices)<br>in your head(in your head)  
>Make them like you instead<br>So complicated  
>look how big you'll make it<br>filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough i've  
>done all i can think off<br>chased down all my demons  
>see you do the same<br>pretty,pretty please  
>don't you ever,ever feel<br>like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty,pretty please  
>If you ever,ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you are perfect to me<br>The whole world stares  
>while I swallow the fear<br>the only thing i should  
>be drinking is an<br>ice cold beer  
>so cool in lying<br>and we try,try,try  
>But we try to hard and it's<br>a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics<br>cause there everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans<br>they don't get my hair  
>String ourselves and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that  
>why do i do that<br>(why do i do that)  
>Yeeaahhh (ohhh ohhhhhh)<br>Oh pretty,pretty please  
>Pretty,pretty please<br>don' you ever,ever feel  
>like you're less than<br>Less than perfect  
>Pretty,pretty please<br>don't you ever,ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>you are perfect, to meee  
>You're Perfect<br>You're Perfect to me  
>Pretty,pretty please<br>don't you ever,ever feel  
>like you're less than<br>Less than perfect  
>Pretty,pretty please<br>if you ever,ever feel  
>like your nothing<br>you are perfect to me

-End of singing-

I jolted in surprise when Damon said " That was beautiful sweetheart" I smiled at him before grabbing two plates and loading the pancakes on to them putting them on the island and taking a seat Damon sat opposite me "What are we going to do about your parents?" Damon asked I looked at my pancakes taking a bite before looking at him replying "They can get used to both their daughter with a vampire. Also they um dont know I am a witch or the hell raiser" he nodded before finishing off his pancakes.

Grabbing the dishes I washed them before turning as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist "I love you my mate" I whispered lowly looking down he lifted my chin up with his finger and said " I love you too Katerina Flamming my mate" I smiled kissing him wait until everyone finds out I am with Damon salvatore.

the end of this chapter until the next one it might be another pov for a change with my stories bye for now

ZFR


End file.
